In a conventional technology, an interior of a drink supply pipe line of an aseptic drink filling system is subjected to a CIP (Cleaning In Place) treatment and an SIP (Sterilizing In Place) treatment periodically or at a time when a kind of drink is changed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3).
The CIP treatment is performed, for example, by flowing a cleaning liquid prepared with water to which alkaline chemical agent such as caustic soda is added in a flow path from an inside of a pipe line of a drink filling path to a filling nozzle of a filling machine, and thereafter, by flowing a cleaning liquid prepared with water to which acidic chemical agent is added. According to such treatment, remaining content of preliminarily filled drink adhering to the drink filling path can be removed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3).
The SIP treatment is performed, for example, by circulating steam or hot water through the drink filling path cleaned by the CIP treatment mentioned above. According to such treatment, the interior of the drink filling path can be sterilized by the steam, hot water or like to thereby provide an aseptic condition in the drink filling path (see, for example, paragraph [0003] of Patent Document 3).